Hyouka (2017)
Hyouka (氷菓) is an anime television series based on the mystery novel by Honobu Yonezawa. The anime was produced by Kyoto Animation and directed by Yasuhiro Takemoto. It began airing on April 22, 2012 and ended on September 22, 2012, consisting of 22 episodes and an extra episode. The series was released in North America on Blu-Ray and DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between July 4, 2017. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Adam Gibbs - Hotaro Oreki *Dallas Reid - Satoshi Fukube *Jill Harris - Mayaka Ibara *Madeleine Morris - Eru Chitanda 'Secondary Cast' *Alexis Tipton - Fuyumi Irisu 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Takeo Katsuta *Alejandro Saab - Jun'ya Nakajo (ep10) *Alison Viktorin - Rie Zenna (ep7) *Amber Lee Connors - Matsuyo *Anthony Bowling - Imagawa (ep20), World History Teacher (ep6) *Apphia Yu - Kaho Jumonji *Austin Tindle - Jiro Sugimura *Ben Bryant - Yoshihara (ep21) *Blake Shepard - Yasukuni Yoshino *Brad Hawkins - Oda (ep21) *Brina Palencia - Ayako Kochi *Brittney Karbowski - Mamiko Senoue, Sayama (ep6) *Caitlin Glass - Tomoe Oreki *Carli Mosier - Ballroom Dance Club Member (ep1) *Charlie Campbell - Fukiya (ep22) *Cherami Leigh - Quiz Club Vice President (ep13) *Chris Guerrero - Cooking Club President (ep14) *Chris Niosi - Yamauchi (ep10) *Chris Patton - Konari (ep22) *Christian Taylor - Boy (ep1) *Christina Kelly - Nakayama (ep21) *Chuck Huber - Shibazaki (ep19) *Cynthia Cranz - Maruta (ep18) *Dallas Clifton - Naoki Goto (ep13) *Daman Mills - Tomohiro Haba (ep10) *David Trosko - Jiro Tanabe *David Wald - Sono (ep22) *Dawn M. Bennett - Shoko Yuasa *Ethan Gallardo - Male Narrator (ep8) *Francis Henry - Takezo Yoshida (ep22) *Greg Dulcie - Tanimoto (ep22) *Ian Sinclair - Masashi Togaito *Jād Saxton - Kurako Eba *Janelle Lutz - Waitress (ep11) *Jarrod Greene - Teacher (ep3) *Jason Douglas - Teacher (ep19) *Jeannie Tirado - Sawai *Jerry Jewell - Muneyoshi Kugayama *Jessica Cavanagh - Kimura *Jessica Peterson - Imamiya *Jessica Sluys - Woman (ep7) *Josh Grelle - Quiz Club President (ep13) *Kenny Green - Nakatake (ep22) *Kira Buckland - Child (ep7) *Kristi Rothrock - Mori *Kyle Phillips - Cooking Club Vice President (ep14) *Lara Woodhull - Kayo Zenna (ep7) *Linda Young - Yoko Itoigawa *Lisa Ortiz - Nakamura (ep18) *Mallorie Rodak - Iizuka *Marissa Lenti - Kanda (ep1) *Matt Shipman - Boy's Basketball Club Member (ep1) *Megan Shipman - Yuri Konosu *Micah Solusod - Koreyuki Tani *Mikaela Krantz - Henmi *Morgan Berry - Inoue (ep6) *Orion Pitts - Tayama (ep15) *Phil Parsons - Janitor (ep1), Omichi (ep6) *Philece Sampler - Female Teacher (ep1) *R Bruce Elliott - Hanai (ep22) *Ricco Fajardo - Takeo Kaito *Sarah Wiedenheft - Misaki Sawakiguchi *Seth Magill - Gardening Club Member (ep13) *Skyler McIntosh - Nagai (ep15), Noriko Shimizu (ep13) *Tia Ballard - Midori Yamanishi, Mitsuishi *Trina Nishimura - Onodera *Whitney Rodgers - Ariyoshi 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Graves *Aaron Roberts *Alejandro Saab *Alex Moore *Alison Viktorin *Amber Lee Connors *Anthony Bowling *Austin Tindle *Ben Bryant *Blake McNamara *Brad Hawkins *Brad Smeaton *Bradley Campbell *Brandon Potter *Brian Witkowicz *Brittney Karbowski *Bryn Apprill *Carli Mosier *Chris Niosi *Christina Kelly *Christopher R. Sabat *Christopher Wehkamp *Courtney Stringer *Dallas Clifton *Daman Mills *Daniel Baugh *David Matranga *David Trosko *Dawn M. Bennett *Derick Snow *Doug Goodrich *Drew Wall *Ethan Gallardo *Felecia Angelle *Francis Henry *Garret Storms *Graham Calaway *Holly Franklin *Ivan Jasso *J. Michael Tatum *Jacob Browning *Janelle Lutz *Jason Liebrecht *Jean-Luc Hester *Jerry Jewell *Jessica Cavanagh *Jessica Peterson *Julie Shields *Justin Duncan *Justin Pate *Kasi Hollowell *Kira Buckland *Kristen Lee *Kristen McGuire *Kristi Rothrock *Kyle Barbre *Lara Woodhull *Lindsay Seidel *Lisa Ortiz *Marcus D. Stimac *Micah Solusod *Molly Welch *Morgan Berry *Nazeeh Tarsha *Newton Pittman *Orion Pitts *Oscar Seung *Patric Carroll *Phil Parsons *Rachel Glass *Rachel Robinson *Randy Pearlman *Robert Bell *Rochelle Grimsmo *Sarah Wiedenheft *Shawn Gann *Skyler Davenport *Tia Ballard *Travis Mullenix *Tyson Rinehart *Whitney Rodgers *Will Short Category:Anime Category:2017 Anime